Dunkelheit, Schmerz undLicht?
by distel
Summary: Es herrscht Krieg! Hermine ist auf der Flucht. Sie hat unzählige Freunde und Unbekannte sterben sehen und lebt in ständiger Angst die nächste zu sein. Auf ihrer Flucht hat sie sich in einem tiefen Wald verlaufen. Doch sie ist nicht allein! On Hold!
1. Kapitel 1: Flucht

_Dunkelheit, Schmerz und ...Licht?_

Autor: distelMalfoy

Autoren E-mail: tomfeltina@web.de

Kategorie: Romance / Angst 

Spoiler: Alle Bücher

Rating: R

Summery: Es herrscht Krieg! Hermine ist auf der Flucht. Sie hat unzählige Freunde und Unbekannte sterben sehen und lebt in ständiger Angst die nächste zu sein. Auf ihrer Flucht hat sie sich in einem tiefen Wald verlaufen in dem es kein Leben mehr gibt. Um ein wenig ausruhen zu können, bleibt sie dort. Doch sie ist nicht allein!

Disclaimer: Diese Story basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen die J.K. Rowling gehören. Veröffentlicht  durch Carlsen in Buchform und durch Warner Bros. in Form von Verfilmungen. Ich vertreibe diese Story nicht und nehme auch kein Geld da durch ein.

A/N: HäeHä...ehh *sich bedröppelt um guckt* also...seit ich weiß, dass ‚angeblich' wenn man das Ganze unter Webseite speichert, sowohl das kursive als auch das fette Zeug erhalten bleibt, hab ich es **noch mal** neu hochgeladen....und für die die's wissen wolln...chap drei kommt nich so wirklich voran...*schnief*...ich weiß..ich **bin** schrecklich....aber die hier KRIEG ICH ZUENDE! 

Also... again…Enjoy yourself!!!!

**_Wenn ich aber mit Menschen und mit Engelszungen redete,_**

**_aber ich hätte die Liebe nicht, mein Sprechen bleibt wie tönend Erz_**

**_und eine klingende Schelle._**

****

**_Die Liebe macht die Seele groß._**

**_Die Liebe erfüllt mit wohltuender Güte._**

**_Die Liebe kennt keinen Neid, keine Prahlerei, keine Falschheit lässt sie aufkommen._**

**_Die Liebe verletzt nicht._**

**_Sie lässt nicht die Besinnung verlieren._**

**_Niemandem trägt sie Böses nach._**

**_Freut sich nicht über unrecht,_**

**_Freut sich nur mit der Wahrheit._**

**_Liebe erträgt alles._**

****

**_Liebe kann nicht verloren gehen!_**

_Dunkelheit, Schmerz und ...Licht?___

Kapitel 1: Flucht 

Hermine Granger stolperte gehetzt vorwärts.  
Immer wieder warf sie verängstigt und verwirrt den Kopf herum um nach  
möglichen Verfolgern Ausschau zuhalten. Sie stolperte über Wurzeln und Äste, blieb  
an Gebüschen hängen, fiel hin, rappelte sich wieder auf und hastete weiter.  
Nach kurzer Zeit waren sowohl ihre Arme als auch ihre Beine blutig und  
zerkratzt. Sie blutete aus einer Wunde am Kopf und war sich sicher, dass ihre Nase  
gebrochen war.  
Aber all das übertraf nicht im Geringsten den Schmerz der sich in ihre Seele  
eingefressen hatte.  
  
Tod. Tod und Zerstörung. Grausame Wut und widerwärtige Niedertracht. Verrat  
und Hilflosigkeit. Dies waren die dominierenden Kräfte in den letzten vier  
Monaten gewesen.  
Vier schreckliche Monate, in denen sie soviel Schmerz und Grausamkeit  
gesehen hatte wie sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Nie hatte sie geglaubt,  
dass ein Mensch solchen Schrecken sehen und doch überleben konnte.  
  
Sie hatte neben Freunden, guten Freunden gestanden, Rücken an Rücken gegen  
eine Übermacht gekämpft, hatte gesehen, wie ihre Freunde zu Boden gegangen  
waren. Hatte überlebt.  
  
Sie hatte viele sterben sehen. Zu viele.   
  
Alles war so plötzlich gekommen. Kurz vor den U.T.Z Prüfungen. Sie, Harry  
und Ron waren mitten in den Vorbereitungen gewesen. Selbst Harry, der das ganze  
Jahr über rastlos umher geschlichen war und selten mehr gesagt hatte als  
unbedingt nötig, schien zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein.  
Natürlich. Sie alle hatten gewusst, dass es passieren würde, irgendwann,  
denn er war schließlich noch immer dort draußen gewesen.  
Urplötzlich hatte es begonnen. Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle.   
Allen war aufgefallen, dass ein Großteil der Slytherins fehlte.  
Es war ungewöhnlich still gewesen während des Essens, und dann waren die  
Flügeltüren aufgestoßen worden und ein kleiner Erstklässler war herein gestürmt.  
Mit Angstschweiß überströmt und zitternd hatte er ihnen berichtet, dass sich  
über dem gesamten Gelände dunkle, schwarze Wolken türmten, dichter, grauer  
Qualm von Hogsmead herüber wehte und sich eine Masse schwarz Gekleideter um  
das Schloss versammelte.  
  
Das war, auf den Tag genau vor vier Monaten geschehen. Seitdem hatte sie  
nicht eine Minute rasten können. Pausenloses Kämpfen hatte sie ausgezehrt.  
Seltenes Essen und ständiges Tarnen sie fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verunstaltet.  
Doch sie lebte.  
  
Vor zwei Wochen, als viele glaubten, es sei vorbei, hatte es einen erneuten  
kraftvollen Schlag der dunklen Seite gegeben. Seit zwei Wochen wusste sie  
nicht mehr um das Schicksal ihrer Freunde, seit zwei Wochen war sie allein.  
Vollkommen allein.  
  
Nur um einen ihrer Freunde bestand kein Zweifel. Ron Weasley hatte neben ihr  
gestanden, als ihn der Todesfluch traf. Sie hatte gesehen, wie ihr bester  
Freund zu Boden gestürzt war. Hatte, nachdem sie den Todesser hatte bezahlen  
lassen, neben ihn gekniet, sich für Stunden an die leblose, kalte Hülle  
geklammert, die einst zu ihrem Freund gehört hatte. Sie hatte nicht geweint, hatte  
es nicht gekonnt. Es war alles noch viel zu unwirklich gewesen, zu viele waren  
in der letzten Zeit gestorben, als dass ihr taubes Gehirn diesen einen  
Verlust hatte aufnehmen können. Sie hatte nur eine Leere gespürt, tief in ihrer  
Seele, als hätte ihr jemand mit aller Kraft die Möglichkeit zum Atmen  
entrissen.   
Sie hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen wollen. Auch nicht, als andere gekommen  
waren um ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte einfach dort gesessen, auf dem schlammigen  
Boden einer dunklen Gasse von der sie nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand und hatte  
ihn in ihren Armen gewiegt, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind wiegt.   
  
Als sie ihn losgelassen hatte, hatte sich eine eisige, unbekannte Ruhe über  
ihren ganzen Körper, ihre ganzen Sinne gelegt. Wie eine Puppe in der Hand  
eine Spielers hatte sie sich fort bewegt von diesem Ort. War einfach gelaufen,  
gelaufen bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Und war nach vielen Tagen in diesen Wald  
gekommen. Sie wusste längst wo sie war. Wusste, wo sie entlang stolperte.  
  
Sie befand sich im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts.  
  
Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie ihn noch einmal wieder sehen würde, noch  
einmal betreten würde.   
  
Doch nun stolperte sie bereits seit zwei Tagen durch das Dickicht. Fliehend  
vor unbekannten Verfolgern. Getrieben von einer unbekannten Angst, die sich  
über ihrem gesamten Sein ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Plötzlich trat sie mit ihrem linken Fuß in eine Vertiefung im Boden, konnte  
das unverkennbare Knacken eines brechenden Knochens hören, verlor das  
Gleichgewicht und spürte augenblicklich einen stechenden Schmerz.  
  
Stöhnen fiel sie zu Boden, wollte sich aus Reflex sogleich wieder  
hochrappeln, blieb jedoch nach einem schmerzhaften Versuch liegen. Glücklich über die  
Gelegenheit, ihrem Körper eine Pause zu geben, kauerte sie sich auf dem Boden  
zusammen, wie ein kleines Tier. Verloren in der großen, weiten Welt.  
  
Hermine hätte nicht sagen können, wie viele Stunden sie auf dem Waldboden  
gelegen hatte, alles was sie wahrnahm war, dass sie mit der Zeit so  
durchgefroren war, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.   
Mit großer Willensanstrengung hob sie den Kopf und sah sich zitternd um.  
  
Wärme. Nahrung.   
  
Ihr Instinkt hatte übernommen. Wie ein Tier begann sie willenlos vorwärts zu  
kriechen. Immer weiter. Nicht aufgeben.   
Als sie sich durch ein besonders dichtes Gebüsch schob und mit wilden,  
Furcht überzogenen Augen umher sah, empfing sie ein neues Umfeld.   
Sie war auf eine kleine Lichtung gekommen. Eine Lichtung die sie zwar nie  
zuvor betreten hatte, aber doch wieder erkannte.   
Harry und Ron hatten ihr von dieser Lichtung berichtet. Beinahe fünf Jahre  
war das nun schon her.   
Der Boden und auch die Bäume um sie her waren dicht mit Spinnenweben  
überzogen. Alle paar Meter hingen unförmige Bündel herunter. Es war gruselig.  
Furchteinflößend.   
  
Aber nicht die Meter dicken Spinnenwebenteppiche waren das, was ihr Angst  
einjagte. Nein, es war die Stille. Eine drückende, warnende, tote Stille, die  
sich auf alles legt, alles betäubt und tötet.  
  
Hermine blieb mitten auf der Lichtung sitzen, zu verängstigt um weiter zu  
gehen.   
Mehrere Minuten verstrichen bis Hermine es wagte sich zu bewegen. Langsam,  
beinahe ehrfürchtig, kroch sie auf allen vieren vorwärts. Ihr ganzer Körper  
war so taub das sie keinen Schmerz wahrnahm. Weiter und weiter kroch sie, immer  
auf der Suche nach etwas, das sie nicht kannte.   
Etwas auf der Lichtung schien sie zu rufen. Schien etwas mitteilen zu  
wollen. Sie war ruhelos, kroch vor und zurück, tastete jeden Fleck Erde der  
Lichtung ab und stieß auf einen Teil der Spinnenweben, der unter ihren Händen  
nachzugeben schien.   
Wild, wie getrieben begann sie an den Weben zu reißen, riss immer mehr  
heraus und grub sich so tiefer und tiefer durch das klebrig staubige Webengewühl.   
  
Ihr stand bereits wieder Schweiß auf der Stirn, und sie atmete so heftig,  
als würden ihre Lungen bersten. Immer tiefer und tiefer. Irgendwann, als sie  
beinahe aufgeben wollte, stießen ihre Hände auf etwas Neues.   
Hermine konnte es kaum glauben und riss noch heftiger als vorher an den  
verbliebenen Strängen, schaffte es, sie los zu reißen und brachte vor Freude  
einen kehligen Laut heraus.   
  
Wasser. Eine Quelle.  
  
Gierig beugte sie sich herunter und schöpfte sich zitternd immer mehr Wasser  
in den Mund. Ihr war, als müsse sie alles zu sich nehmen, das sie erreichen  
könnte. Jeden Augenblick würde jemand kommen, es ihr wegnehmen, jeden Moment  
würde es verschwinden.  
Sie brauchte einige Minuten um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass dieses Wasser  
nicht geteilt werden musste. Alles war für sie allein und es würde nicht  
einfach versiegen.   
Sehr viel ruhiger begann sie das Wasser in tiefen, erfrischenden Zügen zu  
sich zu nehmen.  
  
Seufzend zog sie sich wieder aus dem Loch zurück, das sie gegraben hatte und  
ließ sich zu Boden sinken.   
Aus Hermines Kopf verschwanden die Nebelschwaden, die sich vor kurzem vor  
ihren Augen auftürmten.  
  
Als sowohl ihr Körper als auch ihr Geist zur Ruhe gekommen waren und sie  
wieder rationaler denken konnte, blickte sie sich neugierig um. Schon erschien  
ihr die stille Lichtung nicht mehr so gruselig wie vorher.   
Aber auch der Schmerz kam zurück. Ihr Knöchel schien in Flammen zustehen.  
Hermine zog vorsichtig ihre zerflederten Schuhe aus und lies den Fuß herunter  
in den Bach hängen.   
Die Kühle linderte ihre Schmerzen jedoch nur gering und ihr Fuß verlor  
bereits nach kurzer Zeit jedes Gefühl.  
Trotzdem blieb sie sitzen und ließ das Wasser ihren Knöchel umspülen.   
  
Vorsichtig schälte sich Hermine aus ihrem zerrissenen Umhang. Traurig  
befingerte sie die Abzeichen die noch immer darauf gesteckt waren.  
Es erschien ihr als wäre das alles nicht mehr Teil dieses Lebens. All das  
Schöne. Alles was ihr Leben lebenswert gemacht hatte erschien ihr wie ein  
wunderbarer Wunschtraum. Ein Leben das sie nie gelebt hatte, vielleicht eine  
dieser Prinzessinnen in einem dieser Märchen. Ihr Leben bestand nur aus Kampf,  
Angst, Flucht und Hilflosigkeit.   
  
Sie Atmete tief durch und fasste sich wieder.   
  
Nicht jetzt!  
  
Erst mal musste sie ihr nächstes Überleben sichern. So behutsam wie möglich  
hob sie ihren Fuß aus dem Wasser und besah ihn sich genauer.   
Es sah nicht allzu schlimm aus, ihr Fuß schien jedoch seltsam verdreht zu  
sein.   
  
Sie griff hinter sich und zog ihren hellbraunen, schlanken Zauberstab  
hervor. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie sich vor einem halben Jahr  
gegen den Medi – Magie Kurs entschieden hatte und beschwor stattdessen einige  
Rollen festen Verbandmaterials, wie sie es aus Muggelkliniken kannte, herauf.  
Mit großer Willenskraft brachte sie es fertig nicht vor Schmerz  
aufzuschreien als sie ihren Fuß wieder in seine richtige Position brachte, und begann den  
Verband straff um ihren Fuß zu binden.  
Hermine war noch immer mit ihrem Fuß beschäftigt, als sie glaubte ein  
Geräusch zu hören.   
Sofort überkam sie wieder eine peitschende Angst und sie sah sich wild um.  
Sie sah nichts. Auch hörte sie nichts mehr.   
Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte noch einmal. Erneut blieb alles ruhig.  
Doch Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus.   
  
Wie hatte sie nur so lange rumsitzen können? Was, wenn sie jetzt geschnappt  
würde?  
  
Hastig beendete sie ihre Arbeit mit dem Verband und rappelte sich, so gut es  
ging auf die Füße. Rasch humpelte sie auf eine kleine Erhöhung am Rande der  
Lichtung zu.   
Erneut hatte sie das Gefühl, von einer unbekannten Kraft in eine bestimmte  
Richtung getrieben zu werden.   
Wieder begannen Nebelschwaden vor ihren Augen zu tanzen und das aufrechte  
Gehen wurde unerträglich. Entkräftigt ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen und  
begann sich auf allen vieren nach vorne zu schieben.  
Langsam rutschte sie die leichte Steigung herauf bis ganz nach oben und  
wollte schon weiter kriechen als sie sah, dass der Boden vor ihr plötzlich steil  
nach unten fiel.   
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf um den Nebel zu vertreiben und sah mit großen  
Augen nach unten. Die Spalte war nicht sehr tief, aber auf ihrem Grund schien  
sich eine große Höhle auszubreiten.   
  
Aragogs Höhle.  
  
Hermine brauchte keine zwei Sekunden um sich zu entscheiden. Auch spürte  
sie, dass sie, wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, bald gar nicht mehr zu  
Entscheidungen fähig wäre.  
Rasch sah sie sich um.   
Am rechten Rand der Spalte hingen einige große, starke Wurzeln der  
umstehenden Bäume herunter. Schnell kroch sie zu ihnen und griff nach der Wurzel, die  
ihr am robustesten schien.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich an den Rand des Abgrunds und griff die Wurzel  
fester.   
Mit dem Aufgebot ihrer letzten Kräfte, schaffte sie es, sich herunter zu  
hangeln.  
  
Als sie sich auf dem Boden der Höhle niederließ, war sie schon in einer Art  
Halbschlaf und sobald sie auf dem Boden lag schlief sie tief und fest.  
  
Erneut kauerte sie sich wie ein kleines, verlassenes Tier zusammen. Doch  
diesmal wurde es ihr nicht kalt. Mit der Zeit entkrampfte sie sich und bald ging  
das durch Überanstrengung hervorgerufene Ausruhen in einen erholsamen Schlaf  
über. Ein Schlaf voller Träume von grünen Wiesen, scheinender Sonne, einem  
großen Schloss und einem Haufen Menschen, die sich um sie drängten. Zwei von  
ihnen legten ihr freundschaftlich den Arm über die Schulter, und nach kurzer  
Zeit lachten sie alle über vieles.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch das protestierende Knurren ihres  
Magens.  
  
Erholt und ausgeruht richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um. Es dauerte  
einige Minuten bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht im warmen, weichen Himmelbett  
des Gryffindor Turms lag sondern in einer staubigen, verlassenen Höhle mitten  
in einem verlassenen Wald, in dem es dank eines irrsinnigen Krieges kein  
Lebewesen mehr gab und dass sie vollkommen alleine war.  
  
Hermine erhob sich rasch bevor die Traurigkeit die Überhand gewann. Es gab  
nun Wichtigeres zu tun.  
Doch kaum dass sie stand, rief ihr ein pochender Schmerz am Hinterkopf und  
im linken Fuß in Erinnerung, dass selbst einfachstes Aufstehen mit Vorsicht zu  
behandeln war.  
Langsam führte sie eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und befühlte die  
Verletzung. Es schien eine einfach Platzwunde zu sein, die schon begonnen hatte sich zu  
schließen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie die Wunde auswaschen musste. Eine  
Entzündung konnte sie jetzt nicht zulassen.  
Bedächtig hinkte sie zu der Wurzel, an der sie sich am Abend zuvor herab  
gelassen hatte und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch.  
Sie würde es nie schaffen in dieser Verfassung herauf zu klettern.  
  
Mit einem verwirrten Seufzer ließ sie sich wieder zu Boden sinken und lie  
ihren Blick das erste Mal durch die Höhle schweifen.   
Alles, was mehr als drei Meter entfernt lag, wurde von der Dunkelheit  
verschlungen.   
Rasch tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
„Lumos!" krächzte sie. Froh über ein wenig Licht in der Dunkelheit begann  
sie in die andere Richtung zu kriechen. Es müsste doch noch andere Ein- und  
Ausgänge geben.  
  
Kontinuierlich brachte sie sich weiter vorwärts.   
Mit der Zeit wurde ihr klar, dass die Höhle eher ein Zusammenschluss mehrer  
kleinerer Höhlen war. Es gab viele verzweigte Ausbuchtungen und, wie sie  
erwartet hatte, fand sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit einen weiteren Eingang. Dieser  
führte eben aus der Höhle heraus und zu ihrer Verwunderung fand sie sich  
ganz in Nähe des kleinen Bächleins wieder, welches sie am vorigen Tag von den  
vielen Spinnweben befreit hatte.  
  
Froh wieder aus der Höhle zusein hinkte sie bei jedem Schritt  
zusammenzuckend zum Wasser und beugte sich sogleich herunter um hastig zu trinken, bis ihr  
knurrender Magen mit Wasser überfüllt war.  
  
„Nox!" Wisperte sie ihrem Zauberstab zu. Obwohl sie wusste dass sie  
vollkommen alleine war hatte sie doch immer das Gefühl das sie nicht alleine war.   
  
Hermine setzte sich an den Rand des kleinen Loches und befreite rasch ihren  
Fuß vom Verband und tauchte ihren, nun doch stark angeschwollenen Fuß ins  
Wasser. Sie ließ ihren blick über die Lichtung wandern.  
  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun?  
  
Es stand für sie außer Frage sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Sie müsste  
zumindest warten bis ihr Fuß wieder verheilt war und das könnte dauern. Aber  
selbst wenn sie gekonnt hätte, sie würde es nicht tun. Sobald sie nur daran  
dachte, sich erneut dem blutigem Kämpf zu stellen, wurde ihr schlecht und sie  
begann augenblicklich zu würgen.  
  
Nein! Zurückkehren würde sie nicht. Noch lange nicht.   
  
Sie würde ihre Freunde lange nicht wiedersehen, das war ihr klar.  
  
Ihre Freunde. Woher sollte sie wissen, ob ihre Freunde überhaupt noch  
lebten? Was, wenn jeder, der ihr etwas bedeutete bereits tot war? Was, wenn die  
dunkle Seite siegen würde?   
  
Lieber würde sie ihr restliches Leben hier verbringen als all dies auf sich  
zu nehmen.  
  
Hermine spürte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Es war das erste Mal  
seit Beginn des Krieges, dass sie sich selbst erlaubte zu weinen. Nie hatte sie  
es zugelassen, sich durch solch eine Nichtigkeit aus der Ruhe bringen zu  
lassen.  
  
Jetzt aber, in diesem verlassenen Wald, am ende aller Tage, ließ sie es zu.  
Langsam streckte sie sich auf den Spinnweben, die den Boden bedeckten, aus.  
Als sie den Kopf vorsichtig auflegen wollte, stieß sie wider Erwarten nicht  
auf den etwas klebrigen Untergrund der Spinnenweben. Nein, es war Stoff, ein  
grober aber wunderbar vertrauter Stoff.   
  
Ihr Hogwartsumhang.   
  
Augenblicklich griff sie nach dem vertrauten Stoff und ließ ihn durch die  
Finger gleiten. Als sie gegen die harten Formen ihrer alten Abzeichen stieß,  
schluchzte sie leise auf.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass sie sie nicht schon längst  
verloren hatte, aber hier waren sie, so glänzend und unzerkratzt wie immer.  
  
Ihr altes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Das stolze, goldene V auf rotem  
Untergrund.   
Sie hatte sich damals sosehr gefreut, war die alte, verstaubte Treppe von  
Sirius Haus herunter gestürmt, hatte das zweite in Harrys Hand gesehen und war  
fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er der andere Vertrauensschüler war.  
Sie wurde heute noch leicht rot, wenn sie an Rons traurigen, verletzten  
Gesichtausdruck zurück dachte.  
  
Ron.   
  
Sie wühlte den Kopf tief in ihren Umhang und schluchzte noch mehr. Sie würde  
nie wieder auch nur einen einzigen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm sehen. Ob  
traurig oder fröhlich, verletzt oder überwältigt.   
Wahrscheinlich lag er längst in ein dunkles Tuch gehüllt in einem der  
unzähligen Gräber neben einem Unbekannten oder vielleicht neben einem guten Freund.  
Wahrscheinlich wussten die meisten anderen Weasleys noch nicht einmal von  
seinem Tod. Schon sah sie Mrs. Weasleys Tränen überströmtes, Mr. Weasleys  
erschrocken weißes Gesicht vor sich. Ginny, mit zerzaust dreckigen Haaren und rot  
verquollenen Augen. Bill und Charly, die sich haltsuchend aneinander  
klammerten. Percy, der wie versteinert zusammengesunken auf einer Bank saß.  
Die Zwillinge, sie musste beinahe lachen, da sie es nicht schaffte, einen  
todtraurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Gesichter von Fred und George zu  
projizieren. Ob sie die beiden überhaupt wieder sehen würde?  
  
Langsam entwirrte sie sich aus dem Stoff und legte ihn glatt vor sich. Mit  
einem erneuten Anflug von Traurigkeit starrte sie auf ihr rot und goldenes  
Gryffindor-Abzeichen, strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger liebevoll über den  
kraftvollen Löwen, der das Gebiss noch immer in einer kämpferischen Gebärde aufgerissen  
hatte.   
  
Nein, sie würde nicht mehr kämpfen. Das war für sie vorbei. Ein für allemal.  
  
Als nächstes blieb ihr Blick auf dem neuesten ihrer Abzeichen hängen.   
  
Schulsprecherin.   
  
Sie hatte es damals nicht glauben können als der Brief gekommen war. Aber es  
war wahr gewesen.   
Sie hatte zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres ihre Tätigkeit als  
Schulsprecherin begonnen. Mit ihrem besten Freund an ihrer Seite.  
Es hatte sie nicht verwundert, dass Harry ihr Gegenstück geworden war. Ganz  
und gar nicht. Ron hatte sie beide in den ersten Wochen wie Könige behandelt,  
es aber nie geschafft dabei eine ernste Miene zu behalten.  
Und wieder konnte Hermine nichts gegen die aufkommenden Tränen tun. Sie  
kuschelte sich in ihren Umhang und stellte sich vor, dass jeden Augenblick ihre  
Mutter zur Tür herein kommen und sie in den Arm nehmen würde um sie zu  
trösten. Doch niemand kam, und es würde niemand kommen. Niemand für eine lange,  
lange Zeit.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Sie lief über eine Wiese. Ein Meer aus roten, blauen und gelben Blumen umgab  
sie. Lachend sah sie sich um. Zwei Personen folgten ihr.   
  
„Warte Hermine! Wir müssen dir folgen. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so  
rennen." Rief ihr der eine zu. Er hatte scheinend rote Haare und eine gute Portion  
Sommersprossen im Gesicht.   
  
„Genau Hermine, wir dürfen dich doch nicht verlieren." Lachte der andere.  
Seine pechschwarzen Haare standen in einem harten Kontrast zu den bunten Blumen  
im Umfeld. Auch konnte sie die feinen Linien einer Narbe auf seiner Stirn  
erkennen.  
  
Sie musste noch mehr lachen. Sie kannte diese Personen. Kannte sie seit  
ihrer Kindheit, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber trotzdem wollten ihr die Namen  
nicht einfallen. Alles schien ihr Irrwitzig und unlogisch. Als hätte all das  
nichts mit ihr zutun. Als sei sie die falsche Person.   
  
Sie musste immer mehr lachen und bemerkte wie die beiden Jungen immer mehr  
zurück blieben. Aber sie konnte, sie durfte nicht aufhören zu rennen. Auch die  
Jungen lachten immer mehr doch schien es ihr unwirklich.   
  
Plötzlich schien sie in die Höhe gehoben zu werden immer höher bis sie auf  
die Szene herab blicken konnte.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich ins Graß geworfen. Eine neue Person die  
sie vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte erschien neben ihm. Ein schönes, junges  
Mädchen mit glattem rotem Haar. Wie das des Jungen. Sie mussten Geschwister  
sein. Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Weshalb sie sich so sicher war wusste sie  
nicht.  
Das Mädchen beugte sich lächelnd zu dem Jungen herunter und gab ihm einen  
Kuss. Sie schienen sehr glücklich.   
Sie lies sich auf dem Schoß des Jungen nieder und sie sahen einander  
verliebt an.  
  
Am andern Ende der Wiese erschienen jetzt neue Personen.   
  
Ein etwas wild aussehender Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem lachen das  
stark an das Bellen eines Hundes erinnerte führte ein weiteres Paar auf die  
Wiese. Der Mann und das Paar gesellten sich zu dem Jungen und dem Mädchen.   
Der Junge mit der Narbe sah einem der Männer verblüffen ähnlich. Auch er  
hatte dieses seltsam verstrubbelte Haar.  
  
Alle schienen glücklich.   
  
Nur der Junge mit den roten Haaren beobachtete sie mit traurigen Augen.  
  
Hermine schaffte es sich ihm zu nähern. Er schien sie nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
Schließlich stand sie direkt vor ihm doch er starrte nur in die Ferne. Sie  
konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen und fragte sich besorg was mit ihm los war.  
  
Langsam griff er ins innere seines schwarzen Umhangs und zog etwas hervor.  
Hermine beugte sich darüber und erkannte verblüfft ein Foto. Ein Foto mit  
dem selben Jungen. Er strahlte geradezu und hatte den Arm um ein Mädchen gelegt  
die ihn skeptisch angrinste.   
Hermine erkannte mit schrecken dass das Mädchen auf dem Foto sie selbst war.  
  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihr klar wer vor ihr stand. Wer dort im Graß saß und sich  
unterhielt.  
  
Sie wirbelte herum. Die zwei Pärchen und der Mann hatten sich erhoben und  
kamen auf sie zu. Alle hatten nun einen traurigen Ausdruck. Der Mann winkte ihr  
betrübt zu.  
  
„Sirius?!" Brüllte sie fast und machte einen verwirrten Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Harry? Ginny?" beide lächelten sie an. Ginny hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den  
Augen.  
__„Mrs. ... Mrs. Potter? __Mr. Potter?" beide nickten und Hermine spürte eine  
seltsame Schwere. Dies waren Harrys Eltern. Und Ron war ebenfalls hier.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um. Ron sah sie nun an. Schien sie nicht mehr zu  
übersehen.  
  
„Es ist nicht gut dass du hier bist, Hermine." Sagte er ernst.  
„Du darfst dir nicht wünschen hier zusein. Nur weil wir hier sind." Hermine  
sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Du musst weiter kommen Hermine. Es ist nicht wichtig was mit uns passiert  
ist. Es ist vorbei und es ist gut so. Wir sind nur hier, weil du es dir  
wünscht."  
  
Hermine versuchte zu sprechen, merkte aber das es ihr nicht möglich war. Sie  
sah sich verwirrt nach den anderen um. Sie nickten nur beistimmend. Ginny  
trat jedoch vor.  
  
„Es tut mir leid Hermine das du soviel schrecken erleben musst, aber es wird  
vorüber gehen. Du wirst dein Glück finden. Wie wir alle es gefunden haben.  
Viel Glück Hermine. Du bist die beste Freundin die jemals hatte. Es tut mir  
leid dass alles so gekommen ist. Gib nicht auf! Das darfst du nicht. Nicht  
jetzt." Damit umarmte sie Hermine kräftig und trat wieder zurück neben Harry, der  
sie kurz an sich drückte bevor auch er vortrat.  
  
„Hermine. Ich bin Glücklich dich noch einmal zu sehen. Selbst auf diesem  
Weg. Ich werde dich vermissen, aber Ginny hat Recht, du darfst nicht aufgeben.  
Ich habe getan was von mir verlangt wurde, jetzt bin ich glücklich. Ich habe  
Ginny und ich habe endlich meine Eltern. Denk bitte immer daran, Hermine. Ich  
liebe dich. Du wirst immer meine beste Freundin sein. Gib nicht einfach auf.  
Bitte!" auch Harry umarmte sie und trat dann zurück.   
  
Sirius war vorgetreten. James und Lily neben ihm. Er grinste sie an.  
  
„Nun schau dir das an, Hermine. Jetzt habe ich dir soviel von James erzählt  
und dachte du würdest ihn nie kennen lernen. Das Schicksal hat seltsame Wege.  
Aber ich kann nur wiederholen was mein Patensohn und seine Frau bereit  
gesagt haben. Gib nicht auf. Du hast zu viel Kraft in dir als das du sie einfach  
wegwerfen könntest! Wer soll diesen Deppen im Zaubereiministerium denn den  
Marsch blasen wo wir nicht mehr da sind?" Er grinste noch mal und drückte sie  
kurz in einer Bärenumarmung an sich.  
  
„Wir möchten dir danken dass du unserem Sohn immer so loyal zu Seite  
gestanden hast." Lily Potter sprach jetzt, doch ihr Mann viel ihr ins Wort.  
„Obwohl man sich doch fragt ob er jemanden wie dich überhaupt verdient hat.  
Bei dem was er immer angestellt hat." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an und fing  
sich einen Stoß in die Rippen sowohl von Sirius als auch von Lily ein.  
„Bitte, achte auf dich. Auch wenn es zu Beginn schwer ist. Auch dir wird  
bald Hilfe zukommen. Denk daran. Es geht nicht nur um uns hier. Ich bedauere  
sehr dass wir uns nie richtig kennen gelernt haben. Viel Glück" sowohl Lily als  
auch James Potter beugten rasch die Köpfe und gesellten sich dann wieder zu  
ihrem Sohn.  
  
„Hermine!" Hermine drehte sich rasch um und sah, dass Ron auch näher  
getreten war.  
„Ich danke dir dass du dich auch nach meinem Tod so um meinen Körper  
gekümmert hast. Es hat gut getan zu sehen dass man mich nicht einfach vergessen hat.  
Bitte, ich weis es wird schwer für dich. doch denk daran, wir werden immer  
an dich denken." Auch Ron warf seine Arme um sie. Doch noch bevor er sich  
wieder von ihr löste begann sich alles um Hermine zu drehen. Langsam löste sich  
die Wiese auf und auch ihre Freunde rückten immer weiter in die Ferne.   
  
Sie schrie, wollte ihre Freunde nicht verlassen. Doch niemand hörte sie. Es  
wurde dunkel. Pechschwarz._

_Hermine sah sich angstvoll um. Wieder überkam sie die alte Gehetztheit. Sie stolperte durchs Dunkel. Links, rechts. Weiter nach vorne, wieder zurück. Plötzlich hörte sie ein rascheln neben sich. Sie wirbelte herum. Wollte rennen, konnte es nicht. Wollte schreien, brachte keinen Ton heraus. _

_Wieder ein rascheln, ein leises stöhnen. _

_Sie wollte nicht mehr. Wollte raus. Hatte Angst. Die Dunkelheit drückte tief auf sie herab._

_Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Alles drehte sich._

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei fuhr Hermine hoch. Sie sah sich gehetzt um. Keine Wiese mit blühenden Blumen, aber auch keine pechschwarze Dunkelheit umgab sie. Es war das einfache tief dunkle Zwielicht des Waldes. Aber das rascheln hatte nicht aufgehört. Nein, sie hörte es schon wieder. Ein schleifendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem leisen, schmerzvollen Stöhnen. 

Hastig rappelte sie sich hoch. Und wollte schon fliehen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Sie hätte nicht so lange dort bleiben sollen. Ihr Magen wurde eiskalt. Ihr war übel. Sie hastete einige Schritte vorwärts, konnte aber nicht aufrecht bleiben, fiel hin. Unwillkürlich begann sie zu würgen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern das ihr jemals so übel gewesen war.

Schon wieder das knacken kleiner Zweige. Näher diesmal.

Hermine konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken, sie erbrach sich und konnte grade noch verhindern in ihr eigenes Erbrochenen zu fallen, als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

***************************************

#+#+#+# distelMalfoy

  +

  +

  +

  +

  +

  +

+++

 ++ 

  +              REVIEWEN!!!!!! Dankeschön!!!*g*


	2. Kapitel 2 Anstrengung

_Dunkelheit, Schmerz und ...Licht?_

Autor: distelMalfoy

Autoren E-mail: tomfeltina@web.de

Kategorie: Romance/Angst

Spoiler: Alle Bücher

Rating: R

Summery: Es herrscht Krieg! Hermine ist auf der Flucht. Sie hat unzählige Freunde und Unbekannte sterben sehen und lebt in ständiger Angst die nächste zu sein. Auf ihrer Flucht hat sie sich in einem tiefen Wald verlaufen in dem es kein Leben mehr gibt. Um ein wenig ausruhen zu können, bleibt sie dort. Doch sie ist nicht allein!

Disclaimer: Diese Story basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen die J.K. Rowling gehören. Veröffentlicht  durch Carlsen in Buchform und durch Warner Bros. In Form von Verfilmungen. Ich vertreibe diese Story nicht und nehme auch kein Geld da durch ein.

A/N: Ich hab nicht mehr zu sagen als beim Chap vorher...on with the show

_Dunkelheit, Schmerz und ...Licht?___

Kapitel 2: Anstrengung

Als Hermine aufwachte, wusste sie genau, dass sie nur einige, kurze Minuten bewusstlos gewesen sein konnte. Um sie hatte sich nichts verändert. Noch immer konnte sie das heisere Stöhnen vernehmen, das vom anderen Ende der Lichtung zu ihr herüber schallte. Sie spürte, wie Panik wieder begann sich in ihr auszubreiten, spürte, wie sich bereits kalter Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn bildete. Doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich, atmete einige Male tief durch und begann zu lauschen. 

Das Stöhnen war anscheinend schwächer geworden. Deutlich schwächer. Sie hörte nur noch jemand, oder etwas, rasselnd Atem holen und ein gelegentliches schwächliches Jammern. 

Sie saß einige Minuten nur da, auch wenn sie sich zur Ruhe zwang, ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt, bereit, sich jeden Augenblick vor dem Feind in den Schatten zu werfen. Nach einigen Minuten verstummte das Geräusch, wurde jedoch schnell von einem anderen abgelöst. Das etwas schien sich wieder zu bewegen. 

Hermine konnte ihre Angst nicht länger unterdrücken. Etwas kroch auf die Lichtung zu und selbst wenn es verletzt klang, sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen. 

So schnell es ging hastete sie zum Eingang der Höhle und verkroch sich in einer dunklen Ecke. Ihr Herz raste und ihr war schwindelig. Nur langsam konnte sie sich wieder beruhigen. Al sie wieder ruhig atmen konnte, versuchte sie wieder zu hören. Es war still auf der Lichtung, sehr still. Nichts schien sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen. Doch ihre Furcht war zu groß, und sie kroch noch ein Stück tiefer in die Höhle. 

Nach einigen Stunden stillen Verharrens, die Hermine ohne Langeweile verstreichen ließ, regte sich jedoch etwas in ihr. Was auch immer dort draußen auf der Lichtung war, es war verletzt und ob böse oder nicht, jemand Verletztem musste man helfen. Vorsichtig, wie ein scheues Tier krabbelte sie auf allen vieren zum Höhlenausgang und spähte umher. 

Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie nichts entdecken, doch plötzlich sah sie etwas am Ende der Lichtung schimmern. Etwas Helles das selbst in dem Dämmerlicht der Lichtung ein wenig strahlte. Ein wenig neugierig näherte sie sich langsam. Es schien Fell zu sein, oder etwas ähnliches. Ein Einhorn? Nein, dass ging doch nicht. 

Als sie bis auf einige Meter heran gekommen war, sah sie, dass es Haare sein mussten. Haare, die zu einem Menschen gehören mussten, und Hermine kannte nur eine Person, die solch auffallend blondes, weiches Haar hatte. Erschrocken wich sie einige Schritte zurück und starrte auf die Person herunter.

Wieso er? Weshalb musste, von allen Menschen, die sie hätte treffen können, gerade er in diesen Wald kommen?

Sie besah sich ihn aus der Ferne. Er schien eine schwere Verletzung am Bein zu haben, oder besser, es schien ihr, als währe die eine Hälfte seines Schienbeins heraus gerissen und hinge nur noch leblos auf dem Rest. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. 

Was hatte Madam Pomfrey gesagt? _Blicke nicht auf die Person,  sondern nur auf seine Verletzung, es interessiert nicht, wer der Verletzte ist, nur ob du ihm helfen kannst. _

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm helfen musste, selbst wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen wehrte. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und kroch dann ganz zu ihm herüber. 

Von Nahem sah es noch schlimmer aus, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob das Bein zu retten war. Solch eine große Verletzung hatte sie noch nicht behandelt. 

Rasch zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte ihm die Formel zum Röntg-Zauber zu.

Die Spitze erstrahlte in einem blauen Licht, und sie begann es langsam seinen ganzen Körper auf und ab wandern zu lassen. 

Der Kopf schien einige kleine Kratzer und Beulen aufzuweisen, aber sonst nichts Schlimmes. 

Auch seine Wirbelsäule war nicht beschädigt. Aber seine Lunge sah nicht gut aus. Irgendetwas schien sich von außen an sie zu klammern. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, war jedoch sehr besorgt. 

Vorerst hatte sie jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Zuerst musste sie ihn in die Höhle bringen und zusehen, ihm so gut es unter diesen Bedingungen ging zu helfen. 

Vorsichtig fasste sie ihn bei den Schultern und dreht ihn auf den Rücken.

Zum ersten Mal seit beinahe vier Monaten sah sie in sein Gesicht, auch wenn es ihr vorkam, als hätte sie ihn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Fasziniert sah sie in sein blasses, mit blauen Flecken und Wunden überhäuftes Gesicht. Er hatte sich verändert, sehr sogar. Es schien ihr, als hätte er sich in diesen wenigen Monaten wirklich zu einem Erwachsenen gewandelt.

Rasch schüttelte sie den Kopf um sich von seinem Gesicht loszureißen. Sie musste ihn jetzt hier weg schaffen, außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob ihm zu trauen war. Sie hatte ihn zum letzten Mal im Zaubertrank-Unterricht am Tag vor Kriegsanfang gesehen, sie wusste nicht auf welcher Seite er stand. 

Schon begann eine Angst in ihr hoch zu kriechen. Was, wenn sie begann einen Todesser zu heilen? Hatte er es verdient? Vielleicht war er Schuld am Tod von Dennis Creevey, oder dem der Levanders. Wer konnte es wissen? 

In Hermine kämpfte es. Sie wollte ihm nicht helfen, selbst wenn er kein Todesser war, aber auch konnte sie es nicht mit sich vereinbaren, auch nur irgend eine lebende Person einfach, von Schmerzen gepeinigt, sterben zu lassen. Sie seufzte schwer und entschied sich ihm zu helfen. 

Außerdem war sie nicht länger allein.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermine saß zusammen gekauert in der Höhle und beobachtete ihren, noch immer bewusstlosen Patienten im Schein des kleinen Feuers, das sie gemacht hatte. Seit gut drei Stunden saß sie nun schon hier. Seit drei Stunden hoffte sie, dass Draco Malfoy nicht einfach in die Totenwelt übergehen würde. Aber etwas anderes konnte sie nicht tun, nur  hoffen.

Nachdem sie Malfoy in die Höhle gebracht hatte und ihn so gut es ging entspannend hingelegt hatte, war sie sofort daran gegangen, sich seine Verletzungen anzusehen. Die leichteren konnte sie getrost sich selbst überlassen. Was sie am meisten beunruhigte war der seltsame Klumpen an seiner Lunge. Er schien ihm langsam aber sicher das Atmen zu erschweren. Auch war es schwer gewesen, seinem Bein zu helfen. Sie hatte sich nach kurzen Überlegen dazu entschlossen die Wunde erst mal mit einem einfachen Zauber zu schließen und sie weiterführend mit einem der tiefwirkenden Tränke zu behandeln, die Professor Snape sie in einer seiner letzten Stunden gelehrt hatte. 

Sie hatte es mit viel Anstrengung geschafft, ein großes Stück Baumrinde in einen kleinen Kessel zu verwandeln um in ihm, falls sie mögliche Kräuter finden sollte, verschiedenste Tränke und wohltuende Tees zu brauen. Wie gesagt, im Moment konnte sie nur hoffen.

Noch einmal betrachtete sie genau die feinen und ausgefeilten Linien ihres ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Wenn Harry und Ron das wüsten, dachte sie beinahe amüsiert für einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, dass weder Ron, noch Harry sich jemals über etwas aufregen würden, oder freuen, oder trauern. Wie kann ich das wissen? Fragte sie sich verwirrt. Denn bis auf Ron konnte sie sich bei keinem ihrer Freunde über dessen Tod bewusst sein. Plötzlich stürzten die Ereignisse ihres Traums wieder auf sie ein. 

Eine bunte Wiese. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Harrys Eltern und Sirius. Eine herzliche Verabschiedung. Augenblicklich schossen ihr Tränen ins Gesicht. Kurz versuchte sie, sie zu unterdrücken, doch bald flossen sie in kleinen, klaren Bächen über ihre dreckigen Wangen. Sie würde sie nie wieder sehen. Hatte sie alle verloren, alle durch einen unsinnigen, wahnsinnigen und grausamen Krieg. Einem krieg, der nie zu gewinnen war. Egal von welcher Seite. Wo Gutes war, war auch Böses. Wo Licht war, auch Schatten. Jetzt war es ihr klar, stand es vor ihr wie ein klares Bild. Die einfache Ausgeglichenheit des Gleichgewichts. Einmal triumphierte die dunkle Seite, nur für die Zeit ihrer Zeit, und dann würde die weise Seite wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. 

Hermine schluchzte leise und wischte sich langsam die Tränen vom Gesicht. Aber warum musste es gerade jetzt sein? Weshalb musste sie an diesem Krieg beteiligt sein? Sie empfand es so unglaublich ungerecht, dass sie laut hätte schreien können. Doch sie wusste, es würde nichts bringen. Voldemort würde ihr mit genau dem selben fiesen Grinsen ihr Lebenslicht löschen. 

Erneut wanderte ihr Blick zu Draco. Sein Gesicht schien so sanft und unschuldig. Hätte sie nicht um seine Vorgeschichte gewusst, würde sie nie glauben, dass er ein Anhänger Voldemorts sein könnte.

Natürlich, eine ihrer ersten Untersuchungen hatte seinem Arm gegolten. Doch das hatte nicht allzu viel zu sagen. Die Überläufer, Neulinge, die erst in den letzten Wochen und Monaten begonnen hatten, neben Voldemort zu kämpfen, waren gar nicht erst einem Ritual unterzogen worden. Wer wusste, welche Toten er auf dem Gewissen hatte. 

Ein leises Stöhnen lies sie auffahren. 

Er wachte auf!

Rasch krabbelte sie zu ihm herüber und beugte sich über sein Gesicht. Seine Züge waren angespannt und seine Augenlieder flatterten. Rasch reichte sie hinter sich und griff nach der kleinen Schale Wasser die sie herein gebracht hatte. Schnell tauchte sie einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs in die Schale und tupfte ihm über die Stirn.

„Komm, Draco," murmelte sie freundlich, aber mit Nachdruck. „Du musst aufwachen. Komm schon." Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und starrte ihr ins Gesicht. Diese Augen. Diese unglaublich fesselnden, grauen Augen. Hermine hätte sicher noch sehr viel länger auf ihn gestarrt, doch er setzte sich abrupt auf. Hermine hätte beinahe für ihn geschrieen, bei dem Gedanken welche Schmerzen er spüren musste, doch er zuckte mit keiner Wimper. 

„Wer bist du?" fragte er flüsternd. Sie weiterhin anstarrend. „Was willst du? Hasst du nicht genug? Sag was willst du?!" er sprach immer lauter und begann unaufhörlich nach Luft zu schnappen. Verwirrt begann er umher zu schauen. Hermine packte ihn fest bei den Schultern und zwang ihn, sie wieder anzusehen. 

„Draco, beruhige dich!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Hier wird dir nichts geschehen. Ich versuche dir zu helfen. Du musst dich wieder hinlegen." Mit sanfter Gewallt drückte sie ihn wieder auf sein kleines Lager herunter. Er starrte weiter auf ihr Gesicht. 

„Meine Tasche, mir helfen," murmelte er aufgeregt. „Meine Tasche...meine...Tasch..." Seine Augen verdrehten und er lag schwer auf seinem Lager, wieder auf dem Weg zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Hermine wunderte das nicht. Er hätte, bei seinem Zustand, gar nicht aufwachen dürfen. Und doch. Noch einmal fuhr sie ihm mit dem Lappen übers Gesicht, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg aus der Höhle.

Was hatte er gesagt? Seine Tasche. Es hatte ihm viel an ihr gelegen, also würde sie, sie suchen. Auch hatte er sie in Verbindung mit ihr und Helfen gebracht. Vielleicht befand sich etwas nützliches darin. Oder, für Hermine ein sehr viel wichtigerer Hoffnungsschimmer, etwas Essbares.

***********************

Ok, das war das 2te Chap...Schlecht, Gut? Sagts mir...büdde!!!

Oh, ich hab heut „Peter Pan" gesehen...für alle Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy) fans unter euch, ich muss schon sagen...ich hät NICH erwartetet das der oben ohne SO geil aussieht!!!*seufz*...man is der geil...

OK, einige Individuelle: 

Soulsister3000*: Hey du...bist echt n Treuer Fan!!!

Wie gesagt, ich hatte da ne ganze Menge „verschönert"...aber beim hochladen zu ff.net isses alles futschikato gegangen...tja...was soll man tun?

DaimondOfOcean:

So gut? Wers glaubt...klar wird weiter geschrieben...soll son Art „parade" FF von mir werden..*g*

Iarethirwen:

Tja, armes Mione-Mausi...danke fürs Feedback!

Wolfeye: 

Und hier ist deine Vortsetzung..zufrieden?

Zutzi alias Susi:

Ich versteh TOTAL was du meinst…ich hab selbst TOTAL mit mir gerungen als ich das geschrieben hab…aber ich aknn einfach keine Story mit Draco/Hermy anteil schreiben, die gut werden soll, und in der Ron und Hermy nix mit einander haben...verstehste? und da ich mich entschlossen hab, sogut wie ALLE außer den 2en sterben zu lassen...musste auch er dran glauben...L

Hexenlady:

Es ist mir einfach ein Rätsel wie ihr alle meine Storys mögen könnt...aber bitte*g*

Lord Myslic:

Jetzt hast du mehr, mehr, mehr!!

Meike:

So, jetzt geht sie weiter.


End file.
